board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs (1)The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2015
Results Quarterfinals Saturday, December 12, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This was guaranteed to be the most boring match of the round, but it ended up being rather entertaining in its own way. These two games had only one had one contest poll together prior to this match. Know what happened? http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3508-contest-final-ffvii-zelda-lttp-zelda-oot-ffx Link to the Past got SFFd into the ground and scored only 23% on Ocarina. I know LOL 4-WAYS and all, but an SFF beating is an SFF beating regardless of the format. So for Ocarina to turn around and not lay down the mother of all SFF beatings to Link to the Past... it filled its finals opponent with determination. No matter who it was, Melee or Undertale was going to embarrass Ocarina in the final. Are you guys really seeing how god-awful this match was for Ocarina here? I know Ocarina has had the occasional bad poll and contest loss, which will happen, but this might be up there for the worst contest poll that game has ever had. It's simply not a monster anymore. Letting Link to the Past break 40% on you after holding it to 23% only six years ago is a terrible performance, for several reasons. The biggest one of all is people are done with Link and Ocarina winning every contest (how Majora's Mask escapes this hate is beyond me, but I'm not complaining!), and it's quite possible that both will get anti-voted to hell from now on -- at least from the so-called outside voters this site hates so much. If it was up to GameFAQs, Link and Ocarina would win every match with 99% of the vote. That's why rallies and outside voters are a good thing. This site is stuck in the past and would rather never change, and much like how gay and interracial marriage would still be illegal if old-timers had their way. Every now and again you have to force people stuck in the objectively awful ways of the past to get over themselves, which I'll get into more during the final. Ctes' Analysis Obviously, this match was not interesting in any way whatsoever. A Link to the Past is an elite game on our site for sure, but it didn't really get to show that beyond perhaps defeating a large amount of rally spillover in the previous round? Though as the matches weren't going on at the same time, it didn't really have to fight it for long. There was pretty much no spillover influence in this match for some reason, which there somewhat should have been if A Link to the Past's previous match was any indication. One explanation is that Undertale didn't have have an explosion in votes near the end of the match this round, but had its support spread throughout the day better. It might also just be that the spillover voters have no preference in this match. You'd Ocarina of Time should have it, when Majora's Mask did against the same game, but Ocarina of Time is the big bad guy here among the ralliers, so perhaps it evens out a bit. Overall, it was nice having a Zelda gauntlet. Not because it provided interesting matches, everyone knew the outcome of them all, but because a Zelda dominant contest would be no fun. That said, I don't think it's necessary and should be done again. At least we saw that Majora's Mask had no reason to. It was fully capable of giving a great match against Super Metroid, a game which is a very strong here now but not among the greatest. A Link to the Past is certainly in the elite, it makes more sense with that game, but I would still rather see it face Final Fantasy VII or Chrono Trigger, perhaps RBY than be fed to Ocarina of Time next time. I know it got third last contest, but not only was that divided by era, it was also a different time. The Chrono Trigger rematch in particular would be fantastic to have. Besides, it's only two Zelda games that are truly dominant in these things, it's not much different from Cloud and Sephiroth in the character contests, or well, at least in the past. A Link to the Past was a contender for being the second strongest game on the site naturally behind Ocarina of Time. Ultimately, I don't think it is. There might be some SFF in this match, but from what we've seen in this contest, it's probably very minimal. I believe it's on level with Final Fantasy VII, another contender, but I do think RBY beats both, and if not, at least Chrono Trigger likely does. Having been snubbed of any interesting matches this contest, we have a few great set ups with A Link to the Past that can hopefully happen. As for Ocarina of Time, I don't think it disappointed today considering there's probably close to no SFF. It's a fine performance, and we know that it'll easily wreck in the semi-finals anyway. However, while there would be no way Ocarina of Time could take on a fully boosted recent indie in the finals, supporters of Ocarina of Time had gotten some renewed hope. And yes, those supporters actually exist. It's everyone against large outside rallies practically. The hope lies in Super Smash Bros. Melee, a new major threat to Undertale with extensive rally capabilities. The idea is that Ocarina of Time naturally SFF hammers Melee so badly into the ground that the rallies will make it close and Zelda drones can support too. Plus, Melee would've have the underdog status in the final match as Undertale would. Considering our SFF this contest and how dronish Melee supporters have been, I really don't think you should consider Ocarina of Time a favorite in the finals no matter what it faces there. Melee beat Chrono Trigger, Ocarina of Time would definitely need some heavy rally support to make it in the finals. That said, it would obviously improve its chances in the finals if it did face Melee instead, so it was the right thing to hope for if you wanted Ocarina of Time to reclaim the title. It's just that it still wouldn't be the favorite at all. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches